(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a routing table generating method, a data transmission method, and a routing route formation method for multi-hop communication in high rate wireless personal networks.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A High Rate Wireless Personal Area Network (hereinafter, referred to as ‘High Rate WPAN’) is a low power, low cost wireless networking technology for multimedia data transmission at a short distance within 10 m.
The high rate WPAN is formed through a piconet, which includes at least two devices (hereinafter, referred to as “DEV’) and any one of a plurality of devices serves as a piconet controller (hereinafter, referred to as ‘PNC’) that manages the piconet.
At this time, since the devices configuring the piconet that forms the high rate WPAN can perform communication only by a single hop manner, when the high rate WPAN is formed though the plurality of piconets, there is a problem in that the communication cannot be performed even when a physical link exists between the devices included in different piconets.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.